sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Λευκανίμυνδος \Αδάβεια
Λυκαννίμυνδος Sumerian King List Lugal-Anne-Mundu, Λουγκαλαννεμουντού thumb|300px| [[Υστερο-Σουμεριακή Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Σουμεριακής Εποχής 25ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Σουμερία (Sumer) Ηγεμόνες Σουμερίας ---- Αδάβεια (Adab) Ηγεμόνες Αδάβειας ---- ---- Ακκαδία (Akkad) Ηγεμόνες Ακκαδίας ---- Ελυμαΐς (Elam) Ηγεμόνες Ελυμαΐδας ---- ---- Κίσεια (Kish) Ηγεμόνες Κίσειας ---- Ωρύγεια (Uruk) Ηγεμόνες Ωρύγειας ---- Ώρεια (Ur) Ηγεμόνες Ώρειας ---- Αξάγεια (Akshak) Ηγεμόνες Αξάγειας ---- Ώμμεια (Umma) Ηγεμόνες Ώμμειας ---- Λαγάσεια (Lagash) Ηγεμόνες Λαγάσειας ---- Λάρισα (Larsa) Ηγεμόνες Λάρισας ---- Ισίνεια (Isin) Ηγεμόνες Ισίνειας ---- Εσνύννεια (Esnunna) Ηγεμόνες Εσνύννειας ---- Μάρεια (Mari) Ηγεμόνες Μάρειας ---- ---- Ασσυρία Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- Βαβυλωνία Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Ουραρτία (Urartu) Ηγεμόνες Ουραρτίας ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία (Egypt) Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- ---- Αμορραίοι Αραμαίοι Χαναναίοι ]] ]] ]] - Βασιλέας της Αδάβειας (Adab), πόλης της Σουμερίας (c. 2480 - 2420) . - Αυτοκράτορας της Σουμερίας (2470 - 2420 π.Χ.) - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Υστερο-Σουμεριακή Εποχή. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "[[]]" συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία - Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: Βασιλέας της Αδάβειας (Adab), (c. 2495 - 2405) Ο σημαντικότερος βασιλέας στην ιστορία της Αδάβειας (Adab), πόλης της Σουμερίας. Η βασιλεία του (στην Αδάβεια) ήταν εξαιρετικά μακροχρόνια. Εβασίλευσε 90 έτη. Κατακτήσεις Μεταγενέστερες πηγές αναφέρουν ότι η αυτοκρατορία του περιελάμβανε ολόκληρη την Μεσοποταμία και την Συρία και εκτεινόταν από την Κάτω Θάλασσα (σημερινή Περσικός Κόλπος) έως την Άνω Θάλασσα (σημερινή Μεσόγειος Θάλασσα). Επιπλέον έφθανε έως την οροσειρά του Ζάγρου περιελάμβανε δε και την Ελυμαΐδα (Elam). Η αυτοκρατορία του, η μεγαλύτερη της εποχής διαλύθηκε μετά τον θανάτό του. Τίτλοι Ενδεικτικό της ισχύος του είναι ότι είχε λάβει τους εξής τίτλους: *''"Βασιλέας των τεσσάρων τετάρτων του Σύμπαντος"'' :("King of the Four Quarters of the Universe")'' και *''"Αυτός που ανάγκασε όλες τις ξένες χώρες να πληρώνουν φόρο υποτελείας, που έφερε την ειρήνη στους λαούς όλων των χωρών, που έκτισε τους ναούς όλων των μεγάλων θεών που επανέφερε την Σουμερία στην δόξα της, που άσκησε την ηγεμονία σε όλον τον Κόσμο"'' :("He who made all the foreign lands pay steady tribute to him, who brought peace to the peoples of all the lands, who built the temples of all the great gods, who restored Sumer to its glory, who exercised Kingship over the entire World"). Μεγάλη Εξέγερση Δεκατρείς υποτελείς ηγεμόνες (ensis) συνασπίσθηκαν και εξεγέρθηκαν αλλά όλοι κατανικήθηκαν. Οι περισσότεροι απο αυτούς συμπεριλαμβανομένων και των Ελυμαϊκών πόλεων έφεραν Σημιτικά ονόματα (είναι η πρώτη φορά που υπάρχουν πληροφορίες για Σημίτες που ανέλαβαν ηγετικές θέσεις στην Σουμερία). Υποταγή της Γυταίας Αργότερα εκστράτευσε στην οροσειρά του Ζάγρου και κατέλαβε την ορεινή Γυταία (Gutium) εκστρατεία αυτή έγινε, ίσως, επειδή εκεί κατέφυγαν οι αντιτιθέμενοι οι οποίοι, με την συνεργασία των ορεσείβιων, έκαναν επιδρομές την αυτοκρατορική επικράτεια. Τα Αίτια της Επιτυχίας του Η Αδάβεια ήταν πάντοτε μία από τις πλέον ασήμαντες πόλεις της Μεσοποταμίας. Είναι λοιπόν εντυπωσιακό πως, μία τέτοια πόλη, παρέκαμψε δώδεκα ισχυρότερες και δημιούργησε ένα κράτος πρωτοφανούς έκτασης, για τα δεδομένα της εποχής. Πιθανότατα, ο Λυκαννιμούνδος εκμεταλλεύθηκε την οξύτατη μακροχρόνια αντιπαράθεση Ωρυγείας και Κισείας και την αναζήτηση από τον Σουμεριακό πληθυσμό ενός ηγεμόνα, έστω και μικρής πόλης, που δεν θα νήκε στις υπάρχουσες παρατάξεις και θα ένωνε, επιτέλους, την σπαρασσόμενη από συνεχείς συρράξεις, Σουμερία. Τα Τέσσερα Τέταρτα του Σύμπαντος Ακκαδική Αυτοκρατορία]] Τα Τέσσερα Τέταρτα του Σύμπαντος (ακριβέστερα της Οικουμένης) σύμφωνα με τους Σουμέριους, ήταν: #Σουμερία (Sumer). Περιλαμβάνει την κυρίως Σουμερία (ή Υρία, σύμφωνα με τους μεταγενέστερους Έλληνες) καθώς και την ευρύτερη Σουμερία (land of Kish) ή Ακκαδία (Akkadia) #Ελυμαΐδα (Elam) #Συβαρτία (Subartu). Περιλαμβάνει την "Παρατίγρεια περιοχή" του βόρειου Τίγρητα καθώς και το βόρειο τμήμα της Ζαγραίας Οροσειράς (Zagros) #Μαρδία (Martu). Περιλαμβάνει την "Παρευφράτεια περιοχή" του βόρειου Ευφράτη, την Άνω Μεσοποταμία (Mesopotamia Upper) και Συρία (Syria) καθώς και την Συριακή έρημο. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ηγεμόνες Ώρειας * Σουμερία * Ακκαδία *Ώρεια Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Ηγεμόνες Αδάβειας Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 25ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Σουμεριακής Αδάβειας